1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to greeting cards, and more particularly, to a greeting card having a record sleeve to receive phonographic audio discs therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of worldwide manufacture and distribution of Compact Audio Discs (known as CDS) in the mid-80s, and the subsequent mass consumer acceptance of CDS by the early 1990s, major record companies rapidly replaced vinyl configurations of catalogues with CD reissues. However, in the process they eliminated the manufacture and distribution of 45s. And secondly, by the early 1990's, they totally ceased manufacture and distribution of vinyl 331/3 LPS.
Since the bulk of a label's 45-singles were released over the past 50 years, such product was therefore also marked for extinction, unless initially released as part of a CD-artist compilation, or thereafter, subject to limited licensing to third- parties, i.e. for films or occasionally, for commercials. This resulted in a minimizing of vast back-catalogue sales potential. At the same time, the copyright-holders and music publishers of such songs that were contained on these previously released vinyl-catalogues suffered an equally negative result.
The present invention provides a means to recycle inactive record catalogues beyond the former conventions by reissuing them in a unique and novel reissue-device.
The greeting card having a record sleeve for receiving an audio disc permits a functionally new recycling purpose that distinguishes it from previously utilized ordinary standard record sleeves and greeting cards.